


Begrimed Basins, Soiled Souls, Mistreated Minds

by signak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Blood Prince, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signak/pseuds/signak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, having recently come to realise his own overwhelming loneliness, also discovers the striking similarities between himself and a certain Hogwarts celbrity. In a moment of vulnerability will Harry take the opportunity to take down his enemy, or will he help Draco instead. Set in book 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begrimed Basins, Soiled Souls, Mistreated Minds

 

Draco sat on one of the emerald green lounges in the Slytherin common room, pretending to read a special edition copy of  _Q_ _uiditch_ _Through_ _the_ _A_ _ges_. Draco wasn't reading, honestly he hardly ever read, opting instead to get other people to read it and tell him what happens, though he had read Quiditch The Ages before. No, Draco was, would you believe it, pondering his purpose.

Draco Malfoy was known throughout Hogwarts as the scariest asshole to walk the halls. He was composed, cold and poised to fight at all times. He knew just from your last name whether or not you were someone he would be able to associate with. Though he was a complete dick, he was the second most sophisticated douche bag to attend Hogwarts, coming only second to Tom Riddle. He was rich, he was cruel, and he wouldn't stand for the ridiculous shenanigans of Gryfindoors,  _especially_  those of Harry Potter and his so called friends.

From the moment he saw the Potter hanging out with a Weasley, and a  _mudblood_ , he knew that his plans to befriend the boy-who-lived would have to be scrapped. He wasn't about to go gallivanting around with a muggle born, a lowly ginger, or any one who decided to buddy up with said bottom feeders, regardless of celebrity status. His father wouldn't stand for it, and consequently nor would he.

These are the thing Draco thought in his first, second, third, fourth, and fifth year, though now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, his opinions had begun to change. Now that he came to think of it, why on Earth should he listen to his father? He could make his own decisions. Lucius had been controlling his every move for years, it was about time he grew a pair, and stated thinking for himself. Draco knew he wanted to break from his fathers control, but new found maturity, and a pursuit for independence where not what triggered his rebellion.

Draco would not admit it, he outright refused, to admit his real reason to  _anyone._  He had only just conceded to believe it himself. After six months of excruciating denial might I add. He most definitely was not prepared to say anything about it to anyone, and he was determined to  _never, ever,_  act upon his feelings. Loving Harry Potter just wasn't acceptable.

Lucius had raised him to be the ideal son. He wanted a hansom, heterosexual male, who would follow his every order, share his cruelty, cunning, and egotist discrimination. The offspring of Lucius Malfoy would have no mercy for the weak, and do whatever it took to get to the top.

Draco had grown up with this mentality, for years he wanted to be the perfect son. He wanted to impress his father, that was until he realised that to Lucius, he wasn't a son, but a minion created to do his bidding. Only around to carry out the sadistic legacy of the Malfoy house hold.

What helped him realise his situation was none other than Harry Potter, the boy he supposedly had a crush on,  _maybe._  When he saw Harry's situation, it occurred to him how similar they really were. Both came from a broken home, abused emotionally, damaged though not willing to give in, to give their alleged care givers the satisfaction of breaking them, even though they were already past broken. Both boys had been forced into a fate they did not desire, a role they unknowingly began to play. Draco realised, that out of everyone in the entire wizarding community, the entire world even, Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, was the only person that could ever endeavour to understand him. It made him angry, and sad, and most of all it made him unbelievably joyful to know, to be able to believe that someone could not just sympathise, but  _empathise_ with him.

But you see, of course being Draco Malfoy, there was a nasty twist of fate. They were of course each other nemesis, and that just made Draco want to drown in a bathtub full of beetles. If he was honest with himself he knew it would never work out, his petty crush (he really hated calling it that), would never amount to anything, and as someone who never really received kindness or genuine affection, it wasn't particularly hard to repress emotion, he was rather good at it by now.

Coming to an unsatisfactory conclusion, though a conclusion all the same, Draco closed his book, tucked it into his robes, and walked up the stairs to his dormatory. Once inside he threw of his robes, undid his tie, toed of his shoes and unceremoniously flopped on to his bed, a surprisingly good impression of a flobberworm was performed while trying to get comfortable, until Draco finally fell asleep, nightmares plaguing his subconscious all through his slumber.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning, silver hair falling into his eyes and sticking up in a terrific bed head, he quickly got up ad headed to the bathroom taking his clothes to shower then get ready for his Friday classes. Once dressed, Draco left the dorm, gathering his things transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, and heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He thanked every diety that it wasn't with the Gryfindors, he didn't want to deal with Harry or his friends today.

As he entered the hall he caught sight of Harry, talking animatedly with Ron and Hermione. Longing gripped his chest tightly. How he wished he could have friends like that, ones that actually shared his interests and genuinely liked him instead of just hanging around for his money or for the sake of their family.

He sits down, Crabbe on his left, Pansy Parkison sitting on his right, perking up when he sits down. He really doesn't understand why she can't take a hint and stop hitting on him, she's only doing it because she knows that dating Draco Malfoy, "hottest boy in Slytherin" will raise her in the social standing."I'm surrounded by idiots" he whispers under his breath as he spreads marmalade on his toast.

He looks over the the Gryfindoor table and sees Lavender Brown staring at Ron, eyes wide, hanging on to his every word like some sort of attention seeking puppy. Ron looks at Hermione sitting next to Ron who is looking at Lavender out of the corner of her eye a small frown marring her features. Ron says something to Hermione and she smiles sweetly, blushing and laughing at whatever he said. "How on Earth is he so dense" he mutters, taking a large bite out of his toast and swallowing it, nearly chocking, he really needs to remember to chew. "What was that Draco?" Pansy chirps, far too peppy for 7:30, she turns to him, batting her eyelashes incredibly fast, Draco's scared that if she blinks any faster she'll break the sound barrier. Draco studiously ignores her, faking interest in a very un-intriguing scratch on the hardwood table.

He looked up again to see Harry smiling, laughing at Ron while Hermione chuckles. His sage green eyes light up, a stark contrast from the pensive, serious expression he's been wearing lately, the same expression Draco's been wearing his whole life.

He finishes his breakfast and gets up, ignoring Pansy's calls. The rest of the year is going to be very long. It's so hard to see the thing you desperately want, right in front of you, ten steps and Draco would have next to him. But he knows he can't, he never will be able to, he's resigned himself to sideways glances, discreet admiration and undiscovered affection. He can live with that. Probably.

* * *

 

Lunch rolls around and every one files into the Great Hall ready to eat, some of the Hufflepuffs look exhausted having just come from Care of Magical Creatures. One has a bandage on his eye, Draco is not looking forward to going to that lesson.

He sits, making sure to get a seat as far away from Pansy as possible, she had begun to really get on his nerves, her constant need for attention was extremely grating.

He casts his eyes over to Gryfindor table and observes as Ron brushes snow off Hermions shoulder to the very vocal displeasure of Lavander. He wonders how on Earth they have managed to get snow on themselves when it is obviously not snowing, but he quickly forgets, putting it down to usual Weasley ridiculousness. He can hear Lavender sobbing from the Gryfindor table, and he can tell it's beginning to annoy everyone in the general vicinity. H watches as Harry starts to tell Ron and Hermione something, leaning forward to whisper to them. He hears Hermione say something about Ginny and look at Harry like she knows something. Harry gulps, his cheeks heating up because of course, of course he like the Weasley's sister.

"Why, why, why, why." Draco mutters, the people around him not paying a scrap of attention, completely focused on themselves, typical Slytherin behavior. Draco stands abruptly, momentarily turning the heads of some of the people near him. His unexpected movement also turns the head of Harry, though Draco remains oblivious, absorbed in his own emotions. He leaves the hall, not noticing Harry following him.

He heads towards the bathrooms, hoping no one is inside, he expects they will all remain at the Great Hall. He walks over to the sink and all of a sudden begins to cry, almost completely silent as he learnt to do as a child. "Why can't I just be normal, no Death Eaters, no Voldermort no obligation to... to kill."

He doesn't want to hurt Dumbledore, he's been nothing but good to him, he disregarded his family and treated him like any other student, he was one of the only people to look past his last name and treat him like a human being instead of one of those Muggle money giving machines. For so many years he took Albus's insurmountable kindness for granted, treated him like some sort of criminal, and now that he realises and appreciates his helpfulness, he's being forced to... He swallows thickly and continues to sob, feeling angry, but mostly just helpless. He feels more alone than he ever has previously.

Before he can think about it any further he hears a voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you..."

"No one can help me" he says, voiced chocked with tears, his eyes blood shot, he looks into the grimy mirror to see his pale face and gaunt expression. "I can't do it... I can't... it won't work... and unless I do it soon... he'll kill me." The realisation hit Draco like the Hogwarts Express. If he didn't do it he would die, they would kill him. Tears streamed down his face into the filthy basin, it hardly even looked white due to so much neglect.

His tears cleared tracks in the grime on the sink. Draco began to think that him and the sink were so simmilar yet in the grand scheme of things compete opposites, though it did seam like an odd metaphore, it was accurate all the same. Instead of the neglect showing like it did on the basin, there was no dirt marring his skin. His silver blond hair, sallow skin and brand new clothes were spotless, no one would think he was as unclean as he was. The tears on his face revealed his true state, the filth, the disgusting truth was shown as he cried, shacking over the stained sink. It wasn't his body that was disgraced, it was his soul.

As he stared into the mirror he saw a flash of red in the background, he was barely able to make it out in the grungy, cracked mirror.

He turned, coming face to face with Harry Potter. He froze, he waited for the jeering, the attack, but it never came. Draco felt an absence of something, anything, so he followed his first instinct. He cast a spell, it flew toward Harry, missing his ear by just two centimetre, he waited for Harry to cast one back, to retaliate. It never came. Draco watched the boy across from him closely, monitoring his every move, but still nothing happened.

They stared at each other, neither daring to move until, "Draco, why are you crying?" Harry said, voice echoing off the tiles.

Draco was taken aback, he stood astonished, was that genuine concern? It couldn't be. It wasn't. "Why do you... care Potter?" he asked, voice uneven, more sobs threatening to wrack his body. By now he was not only scared, but confused as well.

Harry looked at Draco, took in his red eyes, dull skin, bitten fingernails. He looked underweight and absolutely terrified. The cocky smart ass Harry had come to know, and perhaps even love, looked like a spooked animal, ready to run at the slightest movement.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked, the legitimate worry in his voice, shocking both parties.

Draco had no idea what to do. Harry sounded so genuine, but most of all he sounded kind. Draco was scared, and he was alone, and at this point he couldn't take it any more. He fell to his knees, head falling into his hands. Each heaving breath shuddered through him, shacking his core, he flinched, a scared whimper escaping his mouth when a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

Harry had no idea what he was doing, he just knew it was right. He just... he couldn't leave him, it was wrong. Even though at first glance Malfoy looked cold and cruel, Harry had always thought there was something underneath. Every now and then his guard would fall, revealing a smile, a tiny bit of kindness, evidence there was something more, and right in front of him was the proof. Draco was sobbing on the floor, completely vulnerable, and Harry would be stooping as low as a Death Eater if he were to attack him now.

Harry knelt next to Draco, one arm extending to wrap around his shoulder. Draco looked up, shock painting his pale features stark white, they locked eyes, green on grey, and in that split second Draco snapped, his last piece of his dignity falling to the dirty tiles.

He slumped forward into Harry, tears soaking into his robes. Harry brought his other arm around him, and pulled him close, letting the blond cry into his shoulder. "It's okay... calm down, you'll be fine." He said as Draco began to compose himself.

Draco stopped crying, lifting his head, embarrassment coursing through him, a blush erupting on his cheeks, his pale skin only making it more obvious. "I-I... Um, well-" he began before Harry shushed him, a reassuring smile on his lips.

"It's fine, from what I heard your life isn't really as perfect as it seems" Harry said, finally understanding Draco, why he acted the way he did. He knew that he had only just scratched the surface, but he was committed to aiding the broken boy who lay in his arms.

"I'm going to help you" Harry said, ensuring his sincerity was heard in the words he spoke. Draco continued to stare at him, embarrassment replaced by incredulity.

"You're... you're joking right?" Draco asked, misty eyes holding Harry's gaze. He couldn't be serious could he? Surely not.

"I'm serious, I want to help you, and maybe... maybe you could help me too. I've known for a while that we were, how do I say this?, one in the same. We come from the same situation. We're probably the only people who can help each other." Draco's mouth dropped open, he was flabbergasted. He had been thinking the same thing for year, to know that Harry, by the smallest chance in existence, felt the same about their predicaments was incredible.

Draco continued to stare for another minute, closing his mouth only after he noticed Harry staring at it. He noticed that even after he closed his rudely gaping mouth, Harry continued to stare. Puzzled Draco inquired, "why are you staring at my mouth? Is my lip split?" Suddenly he felt Harry's arm leave his body, he looked over to see the other boy flush red.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just... um... well, nothing." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. He had already revealed so much to Draco in the last five minuets, he wasn't ready to reveal the biggest secret he had. He didn't think he would ever be able to tell anyone, let alone the person directly pertaining to the secret, that would be idiocy.

Draco shuffled forward on the wet ground, the water soaking through his pants and wetting his knees. His eyes were level with Harry's, and for the first time, he saw grievousness in the deep green pools. He continued to look at Harry, trying to decode his body language, when he noticed Harry's eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips, to his eyes again. He did this over and over, as if trying to make the biggest decision of his life.

Draco was confused, and then he got it. Could it be? Could Harry  _really_ think of him that way?

This ideas seemed, by all rational thought , absolutely preposterous, but from the actions Harry was displaying, it really couldn't mean anything else.

It was in that moment that Draco decided he would do it, he would kiss the Boy-Who-Lived, his (up until 10 minuets ago) sworn enemy, he was going to do it. If it didn't work out, then he would never speak to Harry again, he had managed to do it for the last six years, he could do it for one more. Although Draco was preparing for the worst, he hoped it turned out fine, and he knew that he would never have considered it without legitimate evidence to base it on. With that though running through his head, he closed his eyes and leaned forward towards the raven haired boy across from him, preparing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

Harry had about 2 milliseconds to process Draco's moving form before his lips were pressed against those of another, the other pair of lips belonging to a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry froze with overwhelming shock for a second before he realised he  _wanted_ this to happen. He had wanted this for years and he wasn't about to give up this shining opportunity because of his slow reaction time.

Draco felt an opposing pressure against his mouth, and in his mind he shouted a thanks. who he was thanking, had no idea, but in that particular seconds he didn't care a great deal because he had finally received the only the thing he had ever wanted. All he wanted was to be accepted, genuinely accepted into to he life of another person, and he finally,  _finally,_ had it, and he could guarantee he was never going to let it go.

They broke away, purely to avoid suffocating themselves, and sitting in a dirty puddle in the girls bathroom, Draco was the happiest he had ever been, and for the first time in years, he smiled. His mouth stretched wide a laugh escaping his lips, and Harry smiled back, and from then on Draco didn't care how bad things became, all he would ever need was Harry Potter, saviour of the world, and now saviour of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Harry finds Draco in the bathroom a couple of days after the snow incident in charms class but I decided to skip it forward a couple of days because it fit the story better, I also know that when Harry finds Draco in the bathroom he was not in the Great Hall prior to finding him. Sorry about that, I decided to use the movie version a bit more for that scene just because it fit a bit better for what I was intending to write. I you guys find any other continuity errors or other mistakes please let me know, all feed back is appreciated


End file.
